And The Music Started
by Sierra Jones
Summary: The title says it all... please review! :P


And The Music Started

**And The Music Started**

"Are you nervous?"

"YES!" I breathed out slowly, trying to calm my nerves. Why was I freaking out now? This is what I always wanted, ever since I was a foot tall I wanted to sing with a real audience. And the fair grand stand is realer then anything I will ever touch.

"Don't be nervous dear, it's really nothing to worry about." said Frany. She's a helper around the shows "Your only singing between the main event magic shows, most people will take that time to get ice cream or snack, they won't even listen to you"

I flung her a sharp look. Maybe I was nervous, but I didn't want that either.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be anything special, but I would like them to clap and everything at the end.

Frany fussed with my hair one last time. At least I looked aright, silk black pants, sparkly green shirt. I had braded my long brown hair tightly the night before, so it lay very curly across my back.

Their was a knock at the door

"Tess, you're on in two minuets!" came a man's voice.

If I _had_ eaten anything today (witch I just couldn't) I _might_ have thrown up…

I stiffly followed Frany out of the dressing room and to the right wing of the stage, where professor Zaggerang performed his last act, before I was to amuse them while he took a brake.

"Breathe deep breaths." I told myself. "No worries" Someone shoved a wireless microphone into my hands, that's when I knew theirs no turning back.

"And now, I will make the ball disappear and reaper in my hat!" shouted professor Zaggerang. He first showed everyone the inside of his hat to show that no ball was inside already.

But I knew better (and had seen his hat before the show) their was a little compartment in the top of the hat that held stuff, when he squeezed the brim in the right place whatever was in the compartment would then drop into the hat. He _really_ was a phony…

'I can't believe people go for that" I whispered to Frany. And she shushed at me.

"I will be back, so don't go away!" The _great _professor then hamishly trotted off the stage, where he quickly brushed past me into his dressing room.

I was to sing "I Hate You So Much, I Love You" a bouncy song, not an inch as dramatic as the title.

After a nudge from Frany, I walked out onto the stage, trying to look like I had confidence in what I was about to do.

smile

look over their heads

breathe

I can do this.

A small but very capable looking band stood ready on the side of the stage, waiting for my signal to start.

I gave my "ok" wave, and the music started. Then I took my stand (the one where I _look_ like I'm on top of things) and flipped the button on the microphone…

Then Sang.

"yeah, yeah … yeah

I was in doubt, when I saw you walk in

Your crazy grin

It wasn't the look, you're messed up hair

I wanted to comb

I hate you so much, I hate your look, I hate your style, I hate you all the while

…you talk to the other girls"

Around this time I noticed a couple of people leaving.

A couple of minutes later

"I HATE YOU! SO MUCH! … I LOVE YOU!"

And the song was over.

Silence.

Cheering, lots of it! I smiled (probably a little too enthusiastically) but hey, I was happy! I felt like I had tons of energy too, like I should go for a run or something.

When I got off the stage I had to make do with jumping up and down.

"Congratulations! You did very well!" Frany gave me a hug "You got more applauding then the professor!"

That did it. I would never be able to sleep tonight!

"Miss Tess Seender?" I turned to find a very nicely dressed man, looking me over. "You have a very big voice."

I smiled, is that good? I was going to say something to him (no wait, that would be a lie) I couldn't have said anything if I wanted to. I was still unable to hold still with excitement!

"You wouldn't be interested in a contract with Disney? We are looking for an original voice and well I heard your performance tonight. It really was something ells…"

"_What_?" I felt my knees turn to jelly and I grabbed Frany for support.

"Naturally I need to talk with our parents, are they here tonight?" He pulled open a briefcase I hadn't realized he had before.

"No, um… I mean, YES!" I searched my dizzy head for words "their here, probably coming back now. I hope."

"Good, good, and how would you feel about a contract?" he asked.

"That would feel wonderful!" oops, talked too quickly, jumbled the words.

The man laughed.

"I can see you're just the kind of girl we're looking for"

Just then (and thank goodness!) Mom and Dad came over. The man (I wonder what his name is?) started right in with the details, I snuck off.

If I were to stay that close to that kind of talk, I truly might _faint_!

I found myself out on the stage, it was black. Everything had been completely taken away for the night. The countless seats stood vacant, the step of my shoe making a loud echoing noise.

There isn't a girl in the whole world as lucky as I am tonight.

To be truthful I didn't know to be happy for myself, or sad for the hundreds of other girls who were just as talented as I, and would never get their chance to shine.

It was then I promised myself,

That if I got fan mail, I would write them back,

If were asked for an autograph, I would sign,

If they came up to me for a picture I would stand with them,

And I know I'm getting a head of myself, but it is true,

If you came up to sing for me, I would listen to you.


End file.
